


knock, knock

by hwanrem



Series: closet room [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: “erm,” jaehwan hesitates, “well, my bed is large enough to fit three, i think.”“good for you,” sanghyuk slow-claps, “everyone, let us congratulate lee jaehwan on having a big bed, woohoo!”





	knock, knock

_knock, knock_.

no response.

 _knock, knock, knock_ , louder this time.

sanghyuk stirs, groggy as ever, and lazily cracks an eye open to see a dark room, complete with a sliver of moonlight filtering through a crack uncovered by the room’s thick curtains. confused and barely thinking straight, sanghyuk looks over to see a sleeping wonshik, before squinting at the time on his too-bright phone.

4:06 AM. all of the members are already back, _who_ in the right mind would be wanting to enter their dorm at this fucking hour--

a series of louder and more impatient-sounding knocks disturbs sanghyuk’s train of thought, and sanghyuk, slightly irritated and also much more awake now, traces the origin of sound to the door separating jaehwan’s closet room from his and wonshik’s shared one.

 _what?_ sanghyuk is definitely more _confused_ than annoyed now, and starts to doubt his hearing. there is no lock on that connecting door, why on earth would jaehwan be awake now, firstly, and second-- he could’ve easily entered the room without having to knock?

 _“_ i must really be getting _old_ ,” sanghyuk whispers miserably, “no longer vixx’s baby makane--“

knock _knock_.

sanghyuk sits up. alright. this is not a dream, _this is not a dream,_ sanghyuk chants softly until he arrives at the connecting door and turns the handle cautiously, for fear of something jumping out at him, sanghyuk isn’t too sure _what_. the door opens wide, and sanghyuk tenses, before he takes in the sight before him -- nothing harmful, quite the opposite actually -- jaehwan, clad in a tee too big for his frame, as usual -- hugging onto his large chopper plushie tightly, his doe eyes larger than usual, rather scared-looking. the little bit of moonlight gives his eyes the prettiest shine and sanghyuk’s heart softens right away.

sanghyuk clears his throat, determined not to sound weak.

“what on _earth_ are you doing at this hour, hyung?”

“i- i can’t sleep, sanghyuk.”

sanghyuk hears the faint rustling of soft sheets behind him, and turns behind to see that wonshik’s also woken up with the noise -- the bewildered look on his face, coupled with his half-awake expression is rather funny. sanghyuk chokes back a giggle, before turning back to face jaehwan.

“i see, hyung.” sanghyuk sighs and pets jaehwan’s head lightly, “but did you really have to knock so many times? there isn’t any lock on our door, hyung, if you didn’t already know by now. you could’ve just come in.”

“i know, i _know_ ,” jaehwan whines, oversized tee slipping off his left shoulder, exposing smooth, pale skin. “i- i just wanted to make sure you guys were... awake.”

_wow._

(jaehwan would get away with _any_ excuse, anyway.)

“you definitely did wake the both of us up with your knocking, hyung.” sanghyuk reaches forward to squeeze jaehwan’s cheek playfully, “but i’ll let you off because you look _kind of_ cute, okay.”

“can’t sleep, hyung?” sanghyuk hears a deeper voice behind him -- wonshik’s gotten up as well, and now lazily leans against sanghyuk’s sturdy side. “it’s the movie, isn’t it?” wonshik chuckles, and sanghyuk recognises the sheepish look in jaehwan’s now lowered eyes, his long lashes so _pretty_.

“what happened to the self-proclaimed _big boy_ who refused to listen to my wise words of advice telling you not to watch that horror show? we all already know you are a big scaredy-cat, hyung.”

sanghyuk snorts as he observes the smug grin on wonshik’s face, and then looks back at jaehwan, plush lips now pursed into a big, sad pout.

“hey, i’m no scaredy-cat,” jaehwan whines again, and lightly pushes at wonshik’s chest. “it’s just that that show was _slightly_ too much, okay? i can usually take these kind of shows! it’s just this one was a little _too scary_ , you know what i mean… i’m- i’m a _big boy_ ”

the desperate look in jaehwan’s large eyes as he tries to defend himself is way too _adorable_.

“sure,” wonshik chuckles and rolls his eyes playfully. “what now? our baby hyung here got scared because he watched a horror show and now he can’t sleep, what should we do?”

“stop teasing me, asshole.”

“ _i’m_ an asshole?” wonshik asks, eyes wide, tone exaggerated. “wow. that’s really hurtful, hyung. good luck trying to sleep yourself, then. goodnight--”

“no,” jaehwan pleads, fingers gripping tightly onto the hems of both sanghyuk’s and wonshik’s sleeves. “you can’t just leave me like this,” jaehwan cries out dramatically, “sad, and all _alone_.”

“you deserve a grand daesang for being a drama-queen, hyung.” sanghyuk laughs, “and also a grand daesang for being a scaredy-cat,” wonshik chimes in.

“so you guys are just going to keep bullying your poor hyung?”

“well, tell us what you propose for us to do, then?”

“erm,” jaehwan hesitates, “well, my bed is large enough to fit three, i think.”

“good for you,” sanghyuk slow-claps, “everyone, let us congratulate lee jaehwan on having a big bed, woohoo!”

“my god,” jaehwan whispers, “you guys are so _mean_.”

“that’s not fair, hyung. you don’t tell us what you want, and then you call us mean.”

“i already said, my bed is enough to fit three--“

“and we congratulated you on your big bed--“

jaehwan lets out an exasperated little cry, before dragging the two younger members towards his bed.

“i want you two to sleep with me tonight, okay?” jaehwan pushes them both onto the bed, before squeezing in between them, and dragging the thick covers over their bodies. “happy now?” jaehwan pouts, “i said what you guys wanted to hear, right?”

“you’re so fun to bully it should be illegal, hyung,” wonshik laughs and drapes an arm over jaehwan’s chest, “you’re really the cutest human being.”

“i’m glad you know,” jaehwan whispers, “so _appreciate_ me, and tone down on the bullying.”

“that’s too much to ask, it’ll be hard not to because your reactions are so cute.”

“yea, sanghyuk’s right. we show our love through our bullying, hyung. no harm intended. you know that right?”

silence.

“jaehwan hyung?”

no response.

“what,” wonshik mutters, and turns to look at jaehwan -- eyes closed, soft, pink mouth parted around warm little breaths of air. “dude, he’s _sleeping_ already.”

“so fast?” sanghyuk himself opens his eyes to confirm it -- and sure enough there’s jaehwan, snug in between them, fast asleep. “woah.”

“something is telling me he wasn’t _really_ scared.”

“yea,” sanghyuk and wonshik exchange knowing glances. “there was an _ulterior motive_ , for sure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was alright!! any kudos and comments are loved, also feel free to drop any prompts regarding this series of ficlets to inspire me!!


End file.
